Blackest of families
by misgiving
Summary: The Noble house of Black is getting blacker with every day. [ one shot ]


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and everything concerning him belongs to J. K. Rowling.

_I've been thinking about Regulus and I just wanted to write a piece that included him and somehow, the other Blacks found their way into this too. Read on. _

_**

* * *

**_

**the Blackest _(of)_ Families**

**i.**

As a small child, he had looked up to his brother. Sirius had been older, clever, too self-confident, witty and every one of their old aunts would pinch his cheeks and tell their mother that he would grow up to be a very handsome young man. Being the younger brother meant being pushed aside and Sirius had always been seeking attention. He was used to being in the centre of attention, that was the way he wanted it to be and the younger brother was always pushed aside. He was used to it too.

Sirius would wink, ruffle his hair and grin. _Don't worry, mate. You'll be just like me, I can tell. You're not like _them _at all. _

It always made him happy.

But then Sirius started Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor and everything changed. Suddenly _he _was the favourite son instead and all the old aunts pinched _his _cheeks and told his mother that _he_ would grow up to be oh-so-very-handsome and Sirius was yelled at and pushed aside.

But then he was sorted into Slytherin and his admired older brother would barely say a word to him anymore.

And after that, he knew life would never be the same again.

**ii.**

( _Had he been the black sheep or the white sheep in the dark family?_ )

He and Prongs were the most popular kids in school and he was always very comfortable with it and coming home every summer was the worst punishment ever but after every summer, returning to Hogwarts was like a very, very wonderful treat.

But then losing both his only brother and his best friend within a short amount of time was the worst thing that could happen and everything changed without his approval. He hated not being able to control everything and yet, after years in prison he remained the _same_ and _sane_.

But after that, he knew things would never be the same again.

**iii.**

It's not even her name anymore. _Black_. There's too much shame to the name nowadays; after her stupid little cousin had to run off just to hate her, their family, everything they stood for and her _kind_ more than anything else. After her stupid little cousin had to run off just to fight her, their family, everything they stood for and her _kind_.

But she didn't care about his dislike for her. And she didn't care for a very long time until she came across him again and then she realised that she didn't care for _him_ anymore either. As a child, she had taken care of him. She babysat him once or twice and he had been _such_ a _darling_ and she had loved him too, just like everyone else.

She did feel _something_ when she killed him but she still doesn't know what that feeling was and she's not sure if she wants to know. That would only make her someone she doesn't want to be.

**iv.**

It was hard to break from the family, but she didn't really mind. They were the ones who broke from her rather than the other way around and that made it slightly easier. Only slightly because losing your family is not fun and _never _easy.

But she was happy and that was what mattered. She had her new family and _they_ were all that mattered. Her daughter was a handful, but meant the world.

**v.**

She loves her son more than anything but she still doesn't understand why he has to be pulled into everything too. It's his father's fault and will always be his father's fault. She can't decide if she hates him for it or if she still loves him but she wants to hate him because putting their son in danger is not what she _wants_.

_I'll give you anything you want_, he told her once.

She's glad to have her oldest sister back but she hasn't seen the other sister for years. She thinks she passed her in Diagon Alley once a few years back, but she couldn't be sure and was afraid to call out her name if it turned out to actually be her.

She also heard that she had a daughter, a few years older than her own son and she can't help but wonder if their children will ever meet and if they would get along at all. She prayed that they would.

* * *

_Reviews are always appreciated._


End file.
